


Family Reunions

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #447: Reunion. </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Family Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #447: Reunion. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Family Reunions

~

“I’m not sure about this,” said Harry. 

Severus steered him forward. “If it’s any consolation, I believe your cousin’s just as nervous about this reunion.” 

Harry snorted. “Why would _he_ be nervous?”

“Perhaps because he believes you’ll turn him into a toad if he steps out of line.” 

Harry shot Severus a startled look. “And why would he think that?” 

Severus smirked. “Because that’s what I told him.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “I’d never!” 

Severus hummed. “Perhaps not, but I might.” He nodded towards the table where Dudley was waiting. “Now, shall we?” 

Harry chuckled, shaking his head. “Why not?” 

~

Dudley was on his best behaviour, and by the end of the reunion, he and Harry were smiling and had made plans to get together for the holidays. 

As they left, Harry whispered to Severus, “Thank you.” 

Severus inclined his head. “For?”

“For making me do this.” Harry linked their fingers. “I wasn’t sure why you insisted, but now--” 

“Now a weight’s been lifted from your shoulders.” Severus smiled as Harry gaped at him. “Why so surprised? Believe it or not, I understand families.” 

Harry nodded, thoughtful. Severus had done him a big favour. _Maybe I can return it someday_.

~

The opportunity came sooner than anticipated. “Where are we going?” asked Severus.

“To a surprise reunion.” 

Severus scowled. “I hate surprises.” 

Harry kissed him. “I know. Trust me anyway?” 

“Of course.” Severus huffed. “That was never in question.” 

Touched, Harry clasped Severus’ arm, and a moment later they landed in a garden. It only took a moment for Severus to realise where they were. “Harry--”

Slowly, Narcissa Malfoy stood. “You actually came.” 

Severus sighed. “I--”

“Who’s that?” They all looked towards Lucius, who was in a chair, staring straight ahead sightlessly. “Severus?”

Severus closed his eyes. “Yes, Lucius. It’s me.” 

~

Harry watched from afar, giving Severus a chance to talk privately with Lucius. Narcissa stood beside him. “Thank you,” she murmured as they both watched the men they loved have their reunion. “He’s been asking about Severus since his release from Azkaban, but whenever I offered to take him to visit, he refused.” 

“I’m glad I could help, then.” Harry hesitated. “Severus has missed him.” 

Narcissa smiled. “They’ve been friends for a long time. Thank you for restoring that.” 

“Well, I owed you a life debt--” 

“It’s fully repaid,” Narcissa interrupted.

Harry smiled. “I’d still have done it.” 

“I know.” 

~

Severus was subdued when they got home. “Are you all right?” Harry asked as they prepared for bed. 

“Yes.” Severus sighed. “It’s difficult seeing Lucius like that. Azkaban broke something in him.” 

Harry nodded. “It does that to people.” 

“It occurred to me during our reunion that but for you, I would be in the same position.” He shivered. “Or dead.” 

Harry embraced him. “Someone would have saved you.” 

“I doubt anyone would’ve cared to.” Severus turned to face him. “I’m quite...grateful.” 

Harry smiled, recognising the look in his eye. “How grateful?”

“Shall I show you?” Severus purred. 

“Please.” 

~


End file.
